


Невыездные

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кордоны и шлагбаумы на подступах к будущему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыездные

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. AU (Снейп и Люпин живы, отношений Ремуса с Тонкс не было).  
> 2\. Фик написан на игру «Снейп vs Мародеры» на «Астрономической башне». За беттинг спасибо kasmunaut.

Тридцать восьмой день после второго мая. Я проводил его, разглядывая дверь аврора четвертого ранга Ф. Кортинга. Закрытую дверь. Спина болела зверски, хотелось сползти со стула прямо на истоптанный ковер, подтянуть ноги, прижаться лбом к коленям – только это и помогало, если не глотать зелья без перерыва. Почему болит спина, а не шея?.. Как всегда, всё не по-людски. 

Я закрыл глаза. В темноте простучали каблуки, раздалось цоканье когтей по полу – в очередной раз прошли дежурные с шишугой, эльфы, переругиваясь, протащили что-то длинное и мохнатое, задевшее мою ногу...

Поток звуков не утихал ни на секунду. Сегодня здесь было назначено четыре перекрестных допроса «меченых» (все-таки сленг у авроров под стать их умственным способностям), результатом чего стала тотальная магическая блокировка помещения. «До семнадцати тридцати колдовать никто не может», – извиняющимся тоном пояснил домовик при входе. Отвыкшие пользоваться руками и ногами волшебники суетились и истерили. Никогда еще аврорат не был так близок к магглам. Он бы сдох второй раз, если бы увидел… Он сдох. Эта мысль помогала сохранять вертикальное положение.

***

Я начал считать дни еще в Мунго. На тридцать седьмой меня отпустили, к взаимному облегчению. Аппарировав в Спиннерс-энд, я нашел под дверью записку о необходимости явиться в «чрезвычайный штаб». Она была подписана Шеклболтом. Что ж, этого следовало ожидать. Я даже не стал заходить в дом. 

Как выяснилось, штабом именовалось некое временное объединение Министерства, аврората, комиссии по восстановлению Хогвартса, комиссии по розыску пропавших и еще чёрт знает чего, расположенное в неприметном старом здании под вывеской «Музей флоры и фауны Британских островов». Кому была нужна эта конспирация, если магглы все равно его не видели?.. 

Прежнее Министерство казалось вечным в своей надежности, но не выдержало трех нападений Упивающихся и сейчас скорбно ожидало ремонтов и торжественных открытий. А этот штаб упрямо держался, несмотря на то, что даже на тридцать седьмой день после второго мая оставался чрезвычайным.

– Еще раз я увижу Скитер на проходной, лично вас скормлю дементорам… Что значит – настаивает? Какая свобода слова?! Вы авроры или кто?

Это было первое, что я услышал, зайдя в кабинет к Шеклболту. Тот резко поднялся от камина, но, увидев меня, словно сбился с намеченного курса.

– Снейп… – проговорил он, машинально отряхивая руки. – Проходи. 

Я сел на стул, мельком оглядывая кабинет. Шеклболт устал – это было видно сразу. Потрескавшиеся от Эванеско пепельницы на кипах пергаментов, въевшаяся в чашку кофейная чернота, переизбыток охранных чар – от них наверняка болит голова. Впрочем, жалко новоявленного министра не было. Счастливец – он обживал выкупленное Поттером будущее.

Интересно, легилимента ко мне будут приглашать или обойдутся Веритасерумом? 

– Снейп, я вот зачем попросил тебя зайти. 

Попросил… Однако.

– Мне очень нужны сведения по облаве на Второй магический заповедник. В сентябре прошлого года. Ты ведь был там?

– Был, – кивнул я.

– Никак не можем разобраться. Сотрудники находились под Империусом, на многих он наложил Обливиэйт. Животных куда-то свезли, до сих пор следов не найдем.

– Он приказал переправить их на материк, во Францию. Готовил там базу. Научно-экспериментальную, – зачем-то уточнил я. К горлу подступила тошнота. Чёрт, я был уверен, что это проклятое место уже обнаружено.

– База во Франции? Дементорова задница, только этого не хватало!

– Я помню координаты.

– Да не в этом дело… Нас заблокировали. – Шеклболт мрачно усмехнулся, призвав помятую банку с кофе. – Ну, что ты смотришь? Мировое магическое сообщество закрыло границы. Наши зарубежные друзья… – он скривился, – почему-то уверены, что Волдеморта обязательно воскресят, причем в ближайшее время и на их территории. Да и почти все Упивающиеся на свободе. Вот Объединенная магическая лига и приняла решение запретить нам аппарацию за границу. Координаты сбивают. 

– И что, никаким способом?

– Выпускают только порталами, с визами на выезд, согласованными комиссией. Все маггловские пограничные пункты проверяют, по сорок человек каждый день задерживают – сил нет, как стыдно... Одни бегут, другие не пускают – все в штаны наложили. Эх… В общем, до окончательных результатов расследования и решения Визенгамота они нас не откроют.

– Так вынесли бы формальное заключение…

– У меня предварительная регистрация уже семидесяти пяти наблюдателей. Из двадцати двух стран. Легче переловить всех оставшихся Упивающихся, чем состряпать им «липу»… Кофе будешь?

Я покачал головой, глядя на Шеклболта и думая о том, что кофе определенно лучше Веритасерума. Он, вероятно, знал гораздо больше, чем казалось. Дамблдор никогда не складывал все яйца в одну корзину.

– Ладно, не буду больше тебя держать, после Мунго… Слушай, напиши мне про эту базу, вместе с координатами. – Шеклболт смотрел устало. Почти просительно.

– Хорошо. Я отправлю тебе завтра.

– Только не совой. У нас отпугиватели стоят – эти птицы в первые дни разбили все окна. Закинь сам, если не трудно. Или я человека к тебе пришлю.

– Не надо. – Только твоих людей мне и не хватало. – Сам занесу. 

– Меня завтра не будет… Знаешь, передай Кортингу, он занимается этим делом. Эх, запрос придется писать во Францию, Катрине. – Шеклболт потер виски ладонями. – Это ведь не женщина, а гиппогриф в юбке – не поклонишься как следует, жди беды. Ради чего ее вообще в министры избрали, сумасшедший народ…

– Не отправляй ничего пока. Французы ведь наверняка захотят присвоить что-нибудь в качестве контрибуции. За осквернение их священной земли ногой Тем… – Я осекся, едва не фыркнув от злости. – Быстрее наших там окажутся. И нарвутся на тех, кого ты ищешь.

Я хотел сказать «меченых», но на сарказм не хватало сил. Французская ставка Риддла стояла перед глазами. Более страшного места я не смог бы вспомнить, даже если бы постарался. Это была большая игрушка маньяка – замена Хогвартсу, которого он хотел, но инстинктивно остерегался.

– Да, ты прав… – Шеклболт машинально отхлебнул кипятка из чашки и закашлялся. – Ладно, буду думать. Если у тебя возникнут проблемы… Ну, ты знаешь.

Я ничего не знал, но кивнул, поднялся и вышел из кабинета. Идиотское, сладкое чувство причастности к будущему накрыло меня. Впрочем, к сегодняшнему утру это ощущение растаяло.

***

Аврора Кортинга не было на месте уже два часа. В коридоре гасли светильники из-за отсутствия магии, эльфы ежеминутно поправляли их, исчезая с хлопками и проклятиями в адрес Волдеморта. Очень хотелось уйти. Здесь все были заняты, кроме меня.

На лестнице раздался какой-то шум.

– Мистер Малфой, я уже объяснил, почему вам и вашей семье отказывают в визах. К тому же, ваш сын до сих пор не подписал магическое обязательство для выезда. Вы так и будете ходить за мной по всему Министерству?

В этом усталом раздраженном голосе угадывались знакомые до тошноты интонации. Я резко повернулся, где-то между лопаток дернуло, словно током. Дверь с лестницы распахнулась, и в коридор ввалился Люпин, неловко прижимавший к груди целый ворох пергаментов. Вслед за ним влетел Люциус – его легкость до смешного усилила неуклюжесть оборотня… У меня перед глазами внезапно заплясали мушки. Как картинка из прошлого – Люпин привычно опускает голову, будто признает в каждом вожака, Малфой обеими руками сжимает трость, как чужую шею. Словно ничего не изменилось. Словно второе мая не наступало. Это было невыносимо. 

– Послушай меня, Люпин, с нас сняты все обвинения! И в визе отказывает не Европейская комиссия – ты даже не направлял им наши документы! На каком основании, я спрашиваю? – Малфой говорил тихо, проговаривая каждую букву, как всегда в ярости.

– В Евроком отправляют документы, согласованные Минмагии Британии. Ваши не согласованы! Шеклболт не подписал!

– Шеклболт сказал, чтобы я обратился к тебе!

– Ты обратился – я сказал: нет! 

Чёрт возьми, вот это выходки. 

– Если Шеклболт разрешил тебе пристроить здесь свою задницу, чтобы ты не подох с голоду, – это не значит, что у тебя появились какие-то права говорить да или нет. Таскай лучше это дерьмо, – Люциус ткнул пальцем в пергаменты, – и не лезь туда, куда не надо! 

– Лучше таскать это дерьмо, чем самому таскаться по кабинетам в надежде, что удастся наконец поджать хвост и удрать!

Малфой дернулся было за палочкой, но тут же замер, очевидно, вспомнив о ее бесполезности до семнадцати тридцати. И все же продолжил движение, вытянув из-за пазухи кошелек.

– Я же забыл, – нараспев протянул он, – как бедствует ваш несчастный вид. Готов посодействовать. Сколько тебе надо, чтобы утрясти нашу маленькую проблему?

Люпин несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, а потом подался вперед и тихо, доверительно проговорил:

– Посодействуй, Малфой… Иди отсюда ко всем чертям!

Люциус резко взмахнул рукой, и кипа пергаментов листопадом разлетелась по всему коридору.

– Мы еще поговорим с тобой, оборотень! – прошипел Малфой и кинулся вниз по лестнице.

У меня почему-то даже голова закружилась. За тридцать восемь дней передышки я, видимо, совсем отвык от этих джентльменских способов вести беседу – проклятий, угроз, оскорблений…

Люпин, казалось, сейчас исполнит мое желание – тихонько сползет по стене и свернется в клубок, настолько выпотрошенный у него был вид. Он смотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, медленно, осторожно дыша, а потом провел рукой по лицу, наклонился и начал собирать пергаменты. Приглядевшись к нему, я с изумлением заметил, что он улыбнулся.

Волна тяжелой ярости начала подниматься изнутри. Мерлин, было ли хоть что-нибудь на земле, что я ненавидел больше вот этой поганой черты – легкомыслия? Легкомыслия Блэка, легкомыслия оборотня, легкомыслия мальчишки... И своего собственного. Оно было единственной, страшной причиной ее смерти – моей беды.

Люпин опустился на колени, доставая лист из-под кресла, поднял голову и увидел меня. Улыбаться перестал.

– Ты забыл, что такое Акцио? – рявкнул я, внезапно стушевавшись под его взглядом, и тут же оценил свой идиотизм.

Он смотрел на меня несколько секунд, но ничего не сказал и продолжил собирать свитки. Я вновь уставился на дверь Ф.Кортинга. Мимо пролетела какая-то ведьмочка – «Мистер Люпин, вам помочь?.. Ну, как хотите! Плохо без магии – все так замедлилось!», – дернула ручку и помчалась дальше.

– Гарри за них вступился, – вдруг сказал Люпин, поднимая голову. – Но это не значит, что я должен этому… человеку предоставлять все по щелчку пальцев. Я смотреть на него не могу! 

– Помнишь, Люпин, у нас на четвертом… или нет, на пятом курсе был такой случай, – проговорил я. – Некто создал иллюзию древнего магического артефакта, и она оказалась в руках представителя славного факультета Гриффиндор. И этот несчастный решил, что обнаружил настоящее чудо, растрезвонил об этом всем, мучился над разгадкой. А потом оказалось, что это была пустышка.

– Помню, – поморщился Люпин. – Ты даже книги в библиотеке подделал. Джим тогда чуть не… А, к чёрту! Нашел, что вспомнить…

– Как бы тебе ни хотелось думать обратное, Люциус Малфой – не пустышка.

Люпин несколько секунд молчал, а потом уголок его рта дернулся в ухмылке. 

– Ну, значит, мне не повезло. Как всегда. Особенно в твоем присутствии.

Я встал – сидеть больше не было сил – и подошел к двери. Сейчас бы вынести ее одним заклинанием, превратить в десяток пикси и запустить в кабинет. «Привет от благодарных посетителей».

– Хочешь совет, Люпин? Есть такой древний магический способ привлечь везение. Придешь домой – возьми простую нитку и завяжи узлом на руке. И каждый раз, глядя на нее, вспоминай! Вспоминай, что надо пить Ликантропное, что надо вовремя отдавать долги, что надо думать, прежде чем хамить таким, как Малфой... Поможет, не сомневайся. Удача – это бдительность, Люпин, и больше ничего.

– Спасибо, я приму к сведению, – процедил он, поднял с пола последний листок, подошел к двери Ф. Кортинга и достал ключи.

– Ты псевдоним взял, Люпин?

– Мы временно работаем в одном кабинете.

Дверь открылась, и из комнаты донесся раскатистый храп. «Убью», – вихрем пронеслось в голове, я бросился вперед, но Люпин цепко схватил меня за руку.

– Тихо! Он вторые сутки на дежурстве, а ночью брали фальшивомонетчиков с Лютного...

– Да пошли вы все к чёрту! – Я швырнул свой пергамент на стол и рванулся в коридор, проклиная Шеклболта, Волдеморта и все мировое магическое сообщество.

***

Вечером я сидел дома, у окна, прислонившись затылком к стеклу. Чувствовал, как сквозняк из-под рамы пробирается сквозь мантию, студит спину, снимая боль… И думал о том, что эти тридцать восемь дней в Мунго и Министерстве напомнили мне пропускную комнату Азкабана... 

Двое усталых дежурных. «Распишитесь в получении – палочка, записная книжка, вырезка из «Пророка» за первое ноября, ключи…» И море за окном – почему его не слышно в камере? «Вам придется подождать, запаздывают сегодня с земли». Я был согласен ждать сколько угодно. Это место было самым лучшим на свете – за спиной ужас, а впереди пустота.

И сейчас… Тридцать восемь дней – дольше тянуть эту паузу нельзя. Надо или продолжаться, или заканчиваться.

В дверь постучали. Я медленно пошел открывать, раздумывая о том, а не напиться ли мне сегодня… На пороге стоял Поттер. 

В Мунго я часто думал о том, придет он ко мне или нет. Сочинял ответы на вопросы, отыскивал на стерильно-белом потолке какие-то слова, которые бы раз и навсегда все объяснили… Самому смешно было. И страшно. 

Поттер не пришел.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Снейп! Можно с вами поговорить?

Я махнул рукой в сторону гостиной, и Поттер прошагал в комнату, оставляя грязные следы на полу. Очевидно, пошел дождь.

– Как вы поживаете? – спокойно спросил народный герой, присаживаясь на стул. Видимо, ему кто-то объяснил, как ведут беседу взрослые люди. 

– Вашими молитвами, мистер Поттер. Чем обязан?

Он посмотрел в окно, прищурившись.

– Я пришел просить вас о помощи. В Хогвартсе не хватает рук, большинство волонтеров в состоянии работать только по выходным. Поэтому восстанавливаем очень медленно. Вы не могли бы помочь? Скорее всего, половина заклятий, которые мы снимаем, вашего авторства. Да и в подземелья никто не хочет заходить. 

Как зазубренный урок ответил. Я прислонился спиной к шкафу, и тот угрожающе скрипнул.

– Поттер, ответьте, кто этот жестокий человек, заставивший вас выучить слово «волонтеры», прийти сюда и просить меня о помощи? Он чем-то вас шантажировал?

Руки Поттера медленно сжались в кулаки.

– Очень смешно. Шутка года. Хватит, мистер Снейп, просто ответьте, вы приедете? Что мне передать профессору Макгонагалл? Или вы собрались за моря, как Малфои? Это теперь очень модно, знаете ли! Я могу договориться насчет визы для вас.

– Хотите избавить от меня Британию? Тогда зачем вы добились моего оправдания? В Азкабане я был бы безопасен.

– Зачем? – Поттер вскочил, стул рухнул на пол, словно от испуга. – Зачем?! Память матери пожалел. Она бы уж точно не хотела… На уговоры поддался! «Гарри, миленький, как ты не понимаешь, сколько мистер Снейп сделал, как страдал», – передразнил он кого-то мерзким тонким голосом. – Да по своей воле я бы ни за что не стал вступаться! Другие делали не меньше вашего, а все равно людьми оставались. 

– Людьми оставались?! Это означает – все вам позволяли и пели дифирамбы?

– Нет, это означает – разговаривать умели! Хорошее от плохого отличали. Вы же в каждом моем слове, в каждом поступке только дерьмо видели. А почему? Почему? Просто потому, что на вас не похож, да?

– Пошел вон! – Внутри проснулось, подняло голову что-то очень темное, то, чему я не давал шанса вылезать наружу изо всех моих сил. – Вон!

Поттер почувствовал. Он отшатнулся, с ужасом глядя на меня, побледнел и пулей выбежал из дома. Я бросился в коридор, к двери и начал накладывать одно охранное заклинание за другим, шепча их, словно молитву. На крыльце слышалось какое-то движение, затем удар кулака о косяк:

– Не буду, никогда в жизни, до самой моей смерти не буду перед тобой извиняться!

Я развернулся и с ненавистью направил палочку на грязные разводы около двери:

– Эванеско! 

Затем пришла очередь паутины в углах, старых газет и пергаментов, никому не нужных писем, изорванных мантий и копоти на потолке. Я зажег светильники во всем доме, заглянул в каждый шкаф, под каждую книгу и реторту, уничтожая все то, чем заросла моя жизнь. Через полчаса, задохнувшись от усталости, я замер около обеденного стола на кухне и уставился в окно. И тут же почувствовал небывалую уверенность. «Продолжаться или заканчиваться?» – этот вопрос больше не занимал меня. 

– Спасибо тебе, Мерлин! – искренне пробормотал я, глядя на небо сквозь треснутое стекло.

***

Ночь была проведена в поиске удобного положения на неудобной кровати. Организм вымотался, по спине бежали мурашки от боли, но мозг не желал отключаться. Я зажмуривался, цепляясь пальцами за подушку, и думал о том, почему бы действительно не уехать. Далеко-далеко, в Канаду или в Австралию. Хотя Люпин не дал бы мне визу, конечно. А вот Малфой всё равно обязательно добьется своего, как бы этот идиот-оборотень ни старался. Его особые методы не исчезнут ни при какой власти…

Неожиданно мне стало не по себе от подобных мыслей. Для Люпина всё это могло очень плохо кончиться... Чёрт бы с ним, конечно. По заслугам получит. У него всегда был вид человека, который в ответ на вопрос: «Как дела дома?» непременно должен грустно улыбнуться и ответить что-то вроде: «Мой дом сожгли еще в Первую магическую»… Как можно жалеть такого?

Но я почему-то не хотел, чтобы у Люциуса в этот раз снова всё получилось. Я провел с ним бок о бок столько лет, порой дневал и ночевал в его доме, ел и пил за его столом... Но вкуса еды и питья почти никогда не чувствовал. Может быть, поэтому.

***

Утром я малодушно выпил двойную порцию обезболивающего и аппарировал в Хогсмид. И время понеслось вскачь.

«Мистер Снейп, куда вы спрятали книги со стеллажей D-7 и Р-24 из Запретной секции?»  
«Мистер Снейп, вы наложили дезиллюминационные чары на свитки Салазара? Где они?»  
«Мистер Снейп, как разблокировать подсобку в кабинете защиты?»

Суета обернулась истинным наслаждением. Я лишь мельком увидел запыхавшегося Поттера, который спрашивал Макгонагалл о материалах для хижины Хагрида; неожиданно обнаружил Драко среди студентов, разбиравших завалы; заметил Люпина – с каким-то неизъяснимым мерзким облегчением… 

Часы уже показывали одиннадцать, когда расчистка второго перехода к подземельям была закончена. Устало встряхнув руками, я поднял голову, посмотрел на результат своей работы и внезапно ощутил накатывающий, подступающий к сердцу ужас. Весь последний год обрушился на меня, как при снятом Обливиэйте. Стало нечем дышать, я отчаянно хватанул воздух ртом и почти бегом стал подниматься по лестнице. Портреты смотрели мне вслед – так, что спине было горячо от этих взглядов. 

Я не понимал, как мог быть таким идиотом и вернуться сюда. Я не понимал, почему меня никто не убил сегодня. Я же видел, видел их всех – Лонгботтом обнимался с Лавгуд, Артур снимал заклятия с третьего запасного хода, Минерва объясняла, кому, куда и что нести… Наверное, они были стократ справедливее меня. 

Выбежав из замка, я заспешил по дороге к Хогсмиду. Мантия не давала дышать, я сдернул ее, прибавляя шагу, и краем глаза заметил чью-то фигуру на скамейке.

– Снейп! – зашипел кто-то мне вслед и внезапно ухватил за рукав рубашки. – Стой!

Я развернулся, дурея от подобной наглости, и увидел перед собой Люпина. Тот отбросил в сторону сигарету и прижал палец к губам.

– Тихо! Смотри… – Он показал куда-то вперед. Я оглянулся, не заметив вначале ничего необычного, но вдруг увидел сквозь кусты чьи-то головы – темную и светлую. Почти за поворотом, на скамейке сидели двое. Присмотревшись, я с изумлением узнал Поттера и Драко.

– Не мешай им… – настойчиво прошептал Люпин и потянул меня за рукав. – Пусть посидят.

– Да какого чёрта? Мне надо пройти. Я не собираюсь…

– Снейп, некоторым людям, чтобы поговорить, нужны стерильные условия. Не мешай!

Я со злостью отцепил его пальцы от своего рукава. И что он за манеру взял – останавливать меня…

– А ты, значит, охраняешь? – Это однозначно была попытка обидеть, но Люпин только усмехнулся.

– В определенном возрасте уже ничего больше не остается, кроме как охранять. Но это тоже неплохо. Ты ведь лучше других знаешь, как это важно. – Люпин достал пачку сигарет из кармана. – Присаживайся.

Я сел, потирая глаза. Что он сказал – важно?..

– Устал? – осторожно спросил Люпин. В воздухе запахло табаком. – Я тоже в первые дни уставал. А по ночам битва снилась. Даже зелье не брало. Каждый вечер в кровать, как на плаху. Потом ничего, притерпелся… Хорошо, что ты приехал. Дело пойдет быстрее.

Слова Люпина лились, как лучшее из зелий – тягуче, плавно, мягко. Я впервые начал понимать, за что многие так ценили его общество. Думать стало легче, в голове прояснилось… А может быть, виной тому был просто запах сигарет. 

Вдруг до нас донеслись чьи-то возмущенные голоса. Я неохотно открыл глаза и посмотрел вперед. Драко вскочил и, обвиняюще указывая на Поттера, что-то прокричал, а потом развернулся и бросился в сторону Хогсмида. 

– Ну что, договорились? – торжествующе спросил я, оглядываясь на Люпина.

– Это ничего. – Оборотень грустно покачал головой. – Это бывает.

Я вгляделся в него, пытаясь понять, что с ним сегодня не так. И не сразу сообразил – вместо мантии на нем была коричневая маггловская куртка. Истрепанная, тяжелая, из грубо выделанной кожи. Она была слишком явной, слишком вызывающей для него, словно насмешка над самим собой.

Я смотрел на эту куртку и понимал, что зря толковал ему вчера про нитки и узелки на память.

***

«Ты останешься только сном, самым светлым за всю мою жи-и-и-изнь», – доносился голос Уорбек из раскрытого окна. Авроры курили под окнами, слушая радио. Такие песни явно поддерживали их боевой дух, подумалось мне.

На сорок шестой день после второго мая я снова сидел в штабе, который всё еще оставался чрезвычайным. Ожидая, пока Шеклболт отпустит какого-то мужчину, возмущенно объяснявшего что-то на ломаном английском, я рассматривал записку министра. «Я кое-что недопонял насчет Франции, ты не мог бы заехать?» Меня можно было недопонять, только если я сам к этому стремился. Дело было в чем-то другом.

Наконец иностранец ушел, хлопнув дверью.

– Он будет мне диктовать, как организовывать задержание! Пусть своих бюргеров работать учит! Пока война шла, ни от кого помощи не дождаться было, а сейчас слетелись, стервятники! – Шеклболт шарахнул папкой по столу. – Снейп, извини, что снова тебя дернул. Но тут такое дело… Я выбил у Катрины портал во Францию на пять человек, в следующее воскресенье. Очень близко к тому месту, которое ты указал. Попросить на большее количество народа я не решился, она могла бы что-то заподозрить. И так насочинял какую-то неубедительную чушь…

«Нет».

– Я знаю, что не вправе тебя просить, но у меня здесь все молокососы, вчера из Хогвартса. Что я там с ними буду делать?..

«НЕТ».

– Я тебе ничего не могу предложить, кроме денег. Поэтому просто…

«НЕТ-НЕТ-НЕТ».

– За неделю мы бы смогли оформить визу, я договорюсь…

«Я не хочу. Не могу. Я не поеду туда! Ты не понимаешь, Кингсли! Ты же увидишь там только итог – дикую, страшную картинку, но уже мертвую, уже молчащую. А я вернусь обратно в тот ад, на который собственными руками наводил охранные чары и заклятия невидимости. Которому затыкал рот, чтобы он не кричал. Я не выдержу во второй раз…»

– Ну, что ты скажешь?

«Или только из-за этого Мерлин позволил мунговцам заштопать мне шею? Чтобы я доделал оставшееся дело?»

Небо качалось в окне за спиной Шеклболта.

– Куда мне, к Люпину?

Министр смотрел на меня так, словно хотел забрать свою просьбу обратно. Но он не стал этого делать. Разумеется.

– Да, к Люпину. Пойдем вместе, я объясню ему ситуацию.

***

Оборотень сидел в кабинете один. Ф.Кортинг, по-видимому, был на очередном сверхурочном задержании.

Увидев нас, Люпин отложил пергамент, который переписывал, и поднялся навстречу, улыбаясь: «Какие высокие гости в наших скромных владениях». Он очень плохо выглядел. Я вспомнил, что завтра полнолуние. 

_«Ладно, все обойдется, я же смог вернуться в Хогвартс, в конце концов!..»_

Шеклболт объяснял ситуацию на редкость доходчиво – Люпин кивал, изредка посматривая на меня. На нем были очки – видимо, для чтения, – делавшие его старше и еще изможденнее.

_«Нет, просто Хогвартс мой, в нем я могу перетерпеть все, что угодно»._

– Будет нужна копия оправдательного приговора и твое личное поручительство, Кингсли. – Люпин обернулся и замешкался на секунду, словно не зная, как ко мне обратиться. – Мистер Снейп, вам придется заполнить несколько формуляров и подписать магическое обязательство для выезда. 

_«Там дорога через луг, пустой, широкий. И маггловский коттеджный поселок слева, совсем рядом. “Это очень удобно, мой Лорд”, – сказал я, когда мы выбирали место...»_

– Да, все сделаем сегодня, – ответил Шеклболт и за себя, и за меня. – Спасибо, Ремус, я на тебя рассчитываю, дело слишком серьезное.

С этими словами он вышел. Люпин подождал, пока закроется дверь, и пристально посмотрел на меня. 

– Во Францию собрался? Зря! Говорят, лягушки – это жуткая гадость, – сказал Люпин без улыбки.

_«Они что, еще живые? Какая гадость! Я же вчера велел убрать их! Снейп, почему ты не проконтролировал?..»_

– Тебе виднее. Боюсь представить, чем ты питаешься. Давай твои бланки, времени нет.

Я сел на стул, взял одно из перьев, лежавших на столе, и нетерпеливо посмотрел на Люпина.

– Подожди, сейчас соберу, – вполголоса ответил он и полез в свои ящики. С пера чуть не упала капля чернил, я стал что-то черкать на памятке, объяснявшей, как себя вести при встрече с дементорами… Думать больше не мог – делалось дурно физически. Надо было отвлечься, и я начал смотреть на оборотня. 

Форменная министерская мантия ему не подходила. Ему вообще ничего не подходило. Любая одежда смотрелась на нем чужеродной. Интересно, хотя бы голым он мог выглядеть нормально? 

– Вот четыре бланка. Не хватай, подожди! По-твоему, я зачем здесь сижу? Перевожу с канцелярского на человеческий. – Он улыбнулся одними губами. – Вот здесь, в первом пункте все строго в одну строчку. Вот тут только инициалы. Здесь пишешь дату рожденья цифрами… Я знаю, что указано – прописью. Но они теперь требуют цифрами, просто бланки еще не успели переделать. А ты что думал, это тебе не зелья варить…

Спокойные объяснения Люпина умиротворяли. Я осторожно поднимал глаза от пергаментов, наблюдая за ним. Вдруг он дернул рукой, перекладывая папку, и схватился за дверцу шкафа, словно борясь с внезапно накатившей слабостью. 

Неожиданно для себя я попытался представить, ощутить, как трансформируется тело, сдается перед чем-то страшным. Какая сила должна заставлять самое прочное, самое незыблемое в природе, то, что крепче камня и стали, – человеческую плоть, – меняться, исчезать, уступать?..

Я вновь смотрел на Люпина, в открытую, без жалости, без сочувствия, а с одним только недоумением. В первый раз задумавшись об этом, я никак не мог понять… Мне была известна химия магии, я помнил теорию и практику, я знал, что класть в Ликантропное, чтобы все прореагировало, как надо. Но понять я не мог.

Завтра полнолуние, и где-то за запертой дверью будет лежать волк, слабый и тихий от зелья.

А он? Где будет _он_?

***

За неделю я успел разобрать свою бывшую хогвартскую лабораторию почти наполовину. Это стоило двух ожогов и одного весьма унизительного взрыва. Выбирая между скоростью и аккуратностью, я теперь склонялся к первой. Время текло слишком быстро.

В субботу утром я вошел в Большой зал и тут же заметил валявшуюся на столе куртку. Оглядевшись, я обнаружил и владельца. Оборотень стоял рядом с Флитвиком и рассматривал что-то на колонне. Я знал, что там было – нестираемая надпись, появившаяся еще в ноябре усилиями дамблдоровцев. «Убирайся обратно в преисподнюю!» Не слишком оригинально, но я тогда радовался каждой их идее… Люпин обернулся, будто почувствовав мой взгляд, сказал что-то Флитвику и быстро направился ко мне.

– Доброе утро! – Он не улыбался. – У меня неприятные новости. Тебе отказали в визе, документы неправильно оформлены. Я ведь предупреждал, что надо внимательнее все заполнять.

С этими словами он сунул мне какой-то пергамент и поспешно вернулся обратно к Филиусу. Я растерянно смотрел на бумагу в моей руке, потом подумал, что, должно быть, выгляжу глупо, и отправился в подземелья. У выхода я оглянулся. Люпин счищал с колонны краску складным маггловским ножом.

Оказавшись у себя, я положил бумагу на стол и попытался обдумать ситуацию. Мне отказано. Портал забронирован на завтра. Неужели ехать не придется? Почему-то ожидаемого облегчения эта мысль не принесла.

Я развернул пергамент.

«Возврат в связи с неверно заполненными документами. Ошибка: в п. 2.4. бланка “Анкетные данные” дата указана цифрами, а не прописью, как того требуют Правила заполнения формуляров, утвержденные…» 

Прописью? Прописью?! Я в бешенстве отшвырнул бумагу и бросился к двери. Но она внезапно распахнулась с обратной стороны. На пороге стоял Поттер.

– Простите, что без стука, мистер Снейп! А это снова я! – Он загадочно улыбнулся, как кот в маггловской сказке.

Я шагнул к нему и втянул носом воздух.

– Вы что, пьяны? С утра?!

– Я еле до вас добрался, а вы опять недовольны, – упрямо помотал головой Поттер. – Эти ваши подземелья… Почему вообще подземелья? Нечто вроде бункера? От бомбежек? Ой, что-то мне нехорошо… Можно, я сяду?

Поттер съехал по стене прямо на пол. Мне тоже стало нехорошо.

– Вы зачем явились сюда?!

– Помочь! Я могу разобрать что-нибудь. Я хорошо умею разбираться. 

– Лучше уж соберитесь! И проваливайте!

– Ну, не хотите, как хотите. – Поттер пожал плечами, а потом вдруг обвиняюще ткнул в меня пальцем. – Тогда ответьте мне – почему вы все так хотите удрать? И как вас удерживать? Ну, как?!

– Вы хоть сами понимаете, о чем говорите?

– О слизеринцах! О чистокровных! Да какая там кровь… У вас не кровь в жилах, и даже не вода, а спирт – идеальная чистота! Стерильность! Ни одного человеческого чувства! 

Изо рта почти вырвалось гордое: «Я не чистокровный, Поттер!», но я вовремя умолк, подумав, с каких пор стал этим гордиться…

– Что у вас за правила такие, в которых я никак не могу разобраться? – Поттер для наглядности изобразил руками нечто странное. – Я ему говорю – оставайся! А он мне отвечает, что я ничего не понимаю! Я спрашиваю – что ты будешь делать во Франции? А он снова – тебе не понять! Ну что это такое, объясните, прошу вас! – Поттер подался вперед, качнувшись и хватаясь рукой за воздух.

Все стало ясно. 

– Поттер, вы же прекрасно знаете, что его мать оставила семью еще в мае… – Вспомнив Нарциссу, ушедшую к магглам, я подумал о том, что иногда воспаляется даже безупречно чистая кровь. – Он не может сейчас бросить отца одного.

– Но нельзя же всю жизнь строить по чужой указке!

– В таких делах каждый выбирает сам, как ему поступать. 

– Так если бы сам! Он же отца слушается, – пожаловался Поттер. – Беспрекословно. 

– А вам бы хотелось, чтобы он слушался вас?

Поттер вспыхнул, отстранился, а потом вдруг его лицо скривилось, и он засмеялся – неестественно и жутко.

– А ведь вы, наверное, рады?! Рады, что я теперь точно так же, как вы? Безответно… Высшая справедливость, да? 

В ушах у меня зазвенело. Я схватил его за воротник.

– Конечно, рад! А уж как я был рад, когда узнал, что Риддл тебя убьет! Ты себе не представляешь!

Поттер встретил мой взгляд, мгновенно прекратив смеяться, и по-детски шмыгнул носом. Только сейчас мне пришла в голову мысль, каким же невероятным, сказочным чудом было то, что он все-таки выжил. Высшая справедливость, не иначе… 

Я воевал с ним почти десять лет, пытался доказать, соответствовать… Как будто ему нужно было хоть одно подтверждение моей состоятельности! Он принял ее сразу, а я, как идиот, не мог этого разглядеть, потому что был слишком занят борьбой со своим прошлым и будущим. Ему, может быть, действительно не за что передо мной извиняться.

Я поднял Поттера с пола за воротник.

– В соседней комнате есть кровать, иди и спи. Иди, иди, не смотри на меня! Кстати, Драко уже подписал обязательство на выезд?

– По-моему, нет, – пробормотал Поттер. – А что?

– Ничего. Иди спать!

Он вздохнул, мотнул головой и медленно пошел в соседнюю комнату, пошатываясь. И у кого там спирт в венах вместо крови?.. Я подождал, пока он уляжется, и быстро вышел за дверь. Мне надо было найти чёртова оборотня и потребовать у него объяснений. Впрочем, поговорить с младшим Малфоем тоже не мешало…

***

Подойдя к кабинету ЗОТС, я внезапно услышал звеневший раздражением голос Драко.

– Ну что вы сравниваете?! Это же совершенно разные ситуации.

– А я и не сравниваю. Передай мне вон тот образец, пожалуйста… Я не предлагаю тебе поступать так же, я говорю лишь о том, что каждый должен выбирать свою дорогу сам. Понимаешь? Если начнешь оглядываться, как бы кого не разочаровать, как бы не подвести, – проживешь чужую жизнь, своей не разглядев. 

Я остановился около приоткрытой двери, слушая бывшего преподавателя защиты. 

– Мне не нужны ваши советы! Я хочу подписать обязательство на выезд. – Голос Драко почти сорвался, значит, Люпин попал в точку.

– Подпишешь. В понедельник придешь и подпишешь. Сегодня же выходной, – успокаивающе сказал оборотень. – А сейчас… Вот что, лучше помоги мне с боггартами. Они оккупировали две комнаты на третьем этаже, кого ни попроси помочь – всем некогда… Боятся. – В голосе Люпина зазвучало веселье. – А одному с ними работать техника безопасности не позволяет.

Мне вдруг захотелось улыбнуться. Разговор с Малфоем отпал за ненужностью. Я медленно направился в сторону лестницы, размышляя о том, в кого бы сейчас превратился боггарт передо мной, как вдруг увидел трех человек в форменных аврорских мантиях, свернувших из-за угла и приближавшихся к кабинету защиты. В принципе, это был один из вариантов. Только для боггарта они были слишком уж реальны. 

Рядом с аврорами шла Макгонагалл. Ее лицо напоминало маску.

– Что-то случилось? – Я постарался сохранить спокойный тон.

– Разрешите пройти, сэр, задержание.

Они обошли меня и отправились к двери в кабинет. В этот момент в коридор вышли Люпин с Малфоем и замерли, увидев гостей.

– Мистер Люпин, где вы были в ночь полнолуния? – не здороваясь, спросил молодой аврор со значком четвертого ранга. Мне захотелось немедленно вызвать сюда Шеклболта и ткнуть носом в то, как разговаривают его щенки с героями войны.

– Я не могу дать вам ответа на этот вопрос, – медленно проговорил Люпин. Я не мог поверить своим ушам. Он с ума сошел?

– В таком случае мы вынуждены задержать вас по подозрению в убийстве Натали Адамсон, совершенном в ночь полнолуния в поселке Броудстон. Экспертиза показала, что следы слюны и шерсти, оставшиеся на теле убитой, совпадают с вашими показателями. Прошу вас сдать палочку.

Я вспомнил, что теперь при регистрации у оборотней берут образцы биологического материала. Я вспомнил те две страшные ночи в Визжащей хижине. Я не мог посмотреть на него. И не смотреть тоже не мог.

Люпин молчал. Несколько секунд он стоял неподвижно, а потом медленно вытащил из кармана палочку и протянул ее аврору. В один момент на его лице промелькнуло выражение ужасающей беспомощности, тут же сменившееся улыбкой. Он улыбался – с той же силой, с какой я говорю гадости. Мне так захотелось поймать его взгляд, сейчас, немедленно, но он не смотрел на меня. Пробормотав извинения перед Минервой, Люпин позволил аврорам надеть на себя наручники и отправился вслед за ними к лестнице. 

Макгонагалл спрятала лицо в ладонях. Малфой стоял не шелохнувшись, точно не верил своим глазам. 

Малфой…

***

На следующее утро я вновь сидел в кабинете у Шеклболта. Министр закончил разговор по камину и сел за стол.

– Не смотри на меня так! Я ничего не мог сделать! Вчера приехали наблюдатели из Франции – семь человек, вместе с Катриной, чёрт ее принес... Сидим, обсуждаем, как мы плохо работаем, и вдруг этот идиот-дежурный заходит ко мне и объявляет, что получены результаты экспертизы по убийству, и данные оборотня совпадают с данными некоего Р.Люпина. Французы сразу переполошились – а не тот ли это Люпин, который работает в отделе визового контроля и ведет переговоры по выезду британцев за границу? А подать нам его сейчас же! Что я мог сделать? Предупредить? Чтобы международный розыск тут же объявлять? Тогда бы мы его вообще не вытащили!

– Ты тоже думаешь, что не он?

Шеклболт швырнул газету в камин.

– Не знаю, – прорычал он. – Не знаю! Совпадают данные, Снейп, – я своими руками перепроверял результаты экспертизы. И он не говорит, где был! Не говорит – ты можешь себе представить? Как прикажешь мне его вытаскивать, если он сам этому противится?!

– Я могу увидеть его? 

– Зачем тебе это, Снейп? – устало спросил Шеклболт.

– Я могу увидеть его? – Раздражение прорвалось в голос.

Министр поднялся, подошел к камину и бросил щепотку порошка.

– Изолятор. Ларкинз, ты? Сейчас к вам придет мистер Снейп, пропустишь к арестованному Люпину. Да, можно без конвоя… И смотрите, чтобы никаких журналистов и духу не было, иначе шкуру спущу.

Я подошел к двери, но тут вдруг вспомнил еще кое о чем и обернулся.

– А что с порталом во Францию? 

Шеклболт нахмурился.

– Не до Франции сейчас. Видишь, какие дела! Дома бы разобраться…

***

– Говорить можно только через решетку, – равнодушно сообщил дежурный, отбирая у меня палочку. – Инструкция... – зачем-то добавил он.

Люпин сидел на скамейке, поджав одну ногу и обнимая ее руками. Он посмотрел на меня, и я словно натолкнулся на преграду – только не на решетку вовсе, а на абсолютную, равнодушную пустоту. От оборотня не исходило никаких эмоций. Как часто бывало в детстве – в его присутствии сохранялось какое-то аморфное, размытое ощущение живого существа, а человек не чувствовался.

– Зачем ты пришел? – спокойно спросил он.

– Шеклболт попросил, – процедил я, со злостью глядя в его лицо. – Люпин, ответь по-человечески, ты пил Ликантропное или нет? И где ты был в полнолуние?

– Не твое дело. – Он отвернулся к стене. – Иди, Снейп, меня все равно скоро будут допрашивать. Сказали, что предварительное заседание в три часа.

– Люпин, ты идиот? Если ты пил зелье, можно пытаться доказать, что оно оказалось некачественным. У тебя остался флакон?

– И чего ты хочешь добиться? Чтобы Джонса лицензии лишили? Да он единственный, кто варит Ликантропное по меркам, а не эту штампованную бурду. Половина из наших жива только благодаря ему. Он один отпускает в долг! 

– А ты, значит, хочешь отсидеть за его халатность?

– Я ее не убивал! – Он вскочил, вцепился руками в решетку. Побелевшие губы дрожали, и я вновь со всей остротой почувствовал человека. – Не убивал! Я не помню, но я знаю, знаю! Пил, не пил – какая разница, меня не было там, не было, понимаешь?!

– Тогда где ты был, дементор тебя дери? Где? – Я схватился за решетку, случайно прижав манжету его рубашки. Люпин дернулся, как от удара током, пуговица отлетела в сторону, и я увидел на оголившемся жилистом запястье нитку. Черную, с коротко обрезанными концами…

С трудом оторвав от нее взгляд, я посмотрел ему в лицо. Люпин отступил обратно к стене.

– Ты пил зелье… Какого чёрта ты не хочешь помочь сам себе? Где ты был в ту ночь?

Он сполз на скамейку и прикрыл глаза.

– Ты пришел, Снейп… А мне сказали – вы не родственник, и права на посещения не имеете. Я и не имел. – Люпин горько усмехнулся, беспомощно разводя руками. – Ни черта не имел. Я же должен был по кирпичу разнести этот их изолятор, но добраться до него. А они сказали – не родственник, и я заткнулся. Не родственник… Никто. – Он опустил голову, пальцы вцепились в волосы, словно их свело. – Уйди отсюда, ну?

И кто говорит, что можно в конце концов простить себя и отпустить на свободу? Никакой свободы никогда не будет. Я крепко сжал прут решетки и вышел из камеры. Перетерпеть всегда лучше в одиночку. 

***

«Бестолковый», – повторял я про себя, спускаясь по лестнице к выходу. Оставаться на заседание не было сил. Я ничего не мог сказать по делу, а просто смотреть на все это… Нет.

Внезапно откуда-то сбоку до меня донеслось мое имя. Я остановился, прислушиваясь. Из-за приоткрытой двери курилки были слышны негромкие голоса авроров.

– Вот так вот. Отказался. Ну, объяснили, что с документами не все в порядке, французскую визу не успели сделать. Как же! Кому надо они визы за два часа выписывают. Сам отказался – как пить дать. А он не дурак, знает, что делает. Значит, нельзя туда соваться, в эту змеиную нору, да еще впятером. Неизвестно, кто там нас встретит! Я написал сегодня Шеку рапорт о невозможности командировки. Пусть увольняет, если хочет. Остальные ребята тоже отказались…

Я потер виски ладонями и продолжил спускаться по лестнице…

На проходной стоял Люциус. Он торопливо предъявлял дежурным палочку и, кажется, даже шутил, судя по улыбкам авроров. Это было настолько противоестественно, что я остановился и спросил:

– У тебя праздник, Малфой?

Он резко поднял голову, посмотрел на меня и ухмыльнулся:

– Да. Ты даже не представляешь, как все удачно сложилось.

Я подумал – если сейчас просто достану палочку и произнесу два заветных слова, станет ли мне легче? Я не знал ответа, но, Мерлин свидетель, именно этого хотелось больше всего на свете.

На улице шел дождь. Наверное, это он заставил меня вернуться.

***

В зале заседаний было слишком людно из-за чёртовых наблюдателей. Удивительно, что журналисты не успели разнюхать – и как Шеклболт умудрился удержать это в тайне, одному Мерлину известно. Дождь барабанил по карнизам, было нечем дышать, я чувствовал, как капля пота щекотно бежит вдоль позвоночника, и вспомнил, что спина не болела уже несколько дней.

– Слушается дело об убийстве Натали Адамсон, в девичестве Шрейман… – монотонно забубнил секретарь. Я стоял у входа и старался не смотреть на Люпина. Шеклболт что-то обсуждал с высокой длинноволосой ведьмой, судя по манерам, как раз из той французской делегации…

– Мистер Снейп, почему вы ничего не сказали? – внезапно прошептали мне прямо в ухо. Я вздрогнул, повернул голову и увидел Поттера, бледного и осунувшегося. Его глаза блестели. – Я вообще случайно узнал, от профессора Макгонагалл. Разве так можно?

– А что вы в состоянии сделать, Поттер? Здесь семь человек из одной только дружественной Франции. Можете размахивать перед ними своим титулом Избранного сколько угодно – впечатления не произведет.

Он прищурился.

– И что, никаких идей?

– Вы не знаете случайно, где он ночевал в полнолуние? – равнодушно спросил я, дергая воротник. Воздуха не хватало.

– Как же не знаю? У меня! На Гриммо.

– У вас?! – Мне захотелось чем-нибудь стукнуть его. – Так что же вы молчите? А он-то почему ничего не говорит?! Вы подтвердить сможете?

– Конечно! То есть… нет. – На лице Поттера отразилось отчаяние. – Я же на дежурстве был, в Хогвартсе. Наша с Невиллом смена…

– Вы оставляли его одного в доме?!

– Да. Ну и что?! Вы же не видели его в таком состоянии. Он тихий, лежит в комнате Сириуса, даже головы не поднимает. Ему там спокойно… 

– Вот почему он ничего не говорит. Вас выгораживает. Насколько я помню, по новому закону зарегистрированный оборотень должен пережидать полнолуние в аврорате? А если кто-то предоставляет ему свой дом, то обязан следить за ним… Чёрт бы побрал Шеклболта с его реформами!

Представитель аврората бегло зачитывал результаты экспертизы и допроса обвиняемого, поминутно вытирая лоб платком. Скрипели перья, французы поправляли переводчики в ушах и обмахивались пергаментами.

– Малфои уезжают сегодня, – тихо проговорил Поттер. Я бросил на него короткий взгляд. – Как только Ремуса забрали, Люциус в один момент договорился с тем, кто его замещает. И с французской стороной – они же сейчас здесь. За сутки визу сделали. А Драко с утра подписал обязательство на выезд.

Я качнул головой.

– Это его выбор.

– Да, – кивнул Поттер. – Каждый решает сам. Вы были правы, а я… нет. Кричал, требовал, совсем зарвался. И напился зачем-то. Вы меня извините. – Он стянул очки и провел рукой по лицу. – Просто… Знаете, как кусок души отрезают…

– Да откройте кто-нибудь окно, это же невыносимо! 

Мой голос прозвучал так, как в лучшие годы на уроках первокурсников. Все оглянулись на меня, закивали, секретарь быстро дернул форточку. Занавески тут же выгнулись парусами, шум дождя заполнил комнату.

– Кто-то желает что-нибудь добавить по материалам дела?..

Скрипнула дверь, я машинально повернул голову и с изумлением увидел Драко, который должен был в этот момент сидеть в мэноре и собирать вещи. Он проскользнул между наблюдателями, легкий, изящный, до того похожий на Люциуса, что мне стало не по себе. Подобравшись к нам, он протянул мне какую-то ветхую книгу, заложенную пером, и прошептал:

– Мистер Снейп, посмотрите... 

На замершего, словно под Ступефаем, Поттера Малфой даже не взглянул. Я раскрыл книгу, увидел волка, скалившего зубы, сглотнул и начал читать: «Его кровь, пот и слюна, форма клыков и когтей, шерсть и цвет глаз – все уникально и неповторимо, но лишь потому, что жизнь оставила на нем свои следы. Сильный поток магии счищает наносное, и остается лишь то, что передал ему создавший его. И потому после долгой битвы отличить следы одного от другого не возьмется даже самый опытный маг…»

– Я нашел это в библиотеке. И решил, что должен показать вам, – прошептал Драко.

А может быть, он совсем и не похож на отца.

– Ты на выезд не опоздаешь? – послышался напряженный голос Поттера. 

– Я не поеду. Передумал. Чего ты улыбаешься?! Да отпусти мою руку, идиот, смотрят же…

Я начал продвигаться в толпе к Шеклболту. Еще не зная, как смогу объяснить написанное в книге, я чувствовал, что должен срочно что-то предпринять, пока они не отложили дело до визенгамотского слушания, с предварительным заключением арестованного в Азкабане. Внезапно со своего места поднялась та самая длинноволосая француженка.

– Прошу прощения, мистер Шеклболт. Наши специалисты перепроверили результаты вашей экспертизы и обнаружили весьма любопытные вещи. Уже после смерти тело убитой подверглось многократному Круциатусу. Как вы считаете, кому это могло понадобиться и зачем?

– Милая Катрина… – сладко улыбнулся Шеклболт. Видимо, нервы у него уже сдавали. – Вы хотите привлечь обвиняемого еще и за издевательство над трупом? Спешу вас разочаровать – он не удержал бы палочку в лапах.

Лицо француженки потемнело. Она уже открыла рот, очевидно, чтобы сказать все, что думает о британском правосудии, но я не дал ей этого сделать.

– Думаю, что знаю, кому это могло понадобиться.

Я протянул книжку Шеклболту, чувствуя на себе десятки удивленных взглядов и один – прожигающий насквозь.

– Круциатусы обеспечили сильный поток магии, который уничтожил уникальность следов преступника, оставив лишь основной состав химических и магических элементов. А он полностью совпадает с показателями оборотня-инициатора. Их следы в данном случае были бы абсолютно одинаковы, но, насколько я знаю, обративший арестованного не зарегистрирован… Значит, в вашей картотеке есть данные только на мистера Люпина. 

В зале поднялся шум, французы начали живо обсуждать ситуацию, обвиняемый вскочил со своего места, на что конвой даже не отреагировал, Поттер выкрикнул что-то про «освободить немедленно»…

– Тишина в помещении! – гаркнул секретарь заседания и тут же как-то съежился, словно не ожидал от себя такого.

Шеклболт вцепился в старую книжку с таким восторгом, что я испугался за ее сохранность, но тут Кингсли совершенно бестактно схватил руку француженки и прижал ее к губам.

– Ну, Катрина, вечный ваш должник… Вы тоже на что-то полезное годитесь! – со смехом сказал он, но тут же опомнился, нахмурил брови и пробормотал: – Только кто же у нас решил подчистить следы за убийцей?

Я вспомнил паскудную ухмылку, почти прозрачный взгляд… «Как все удачно сложилось». Перед глазами потемнело, ярость медленно потекла по венам.

– Заинтересованные лица, – негромко сказал я. – Отбывающие в благословенную Францию.

Шеклболт посмотрел на меня.

– Рассмотрение дела откладывается, – быстро объявил он. – Мистер Люпин… под домашний арест до выяснения всех обстоятельств. Снейп, давай-ка выйдем на секундочку.

***

Шеклболт рывком открыл дверь зала перемещений. В нем тоже было душно, люди стояли в очереди на досмотр личных вещей и проверку виз. Мы медленно пробирались сквозь толпу – только тут я осознал, сколько народа на самом деле бежало из страны. Где-то впереди мелькнули светлые волосы.

– Мистер Малфой! – Голос Шеклболта заставил меня вздрогнуть. Несколько человек отступило перед министром, и около стойки контролера я увидел Люциуса с исказившимся от бешенства лицом и… Драко. Тот стоял, исподлобья глядя на нас, медленно поднимая руку, словно желая прикрыться. 

– Отец, – прозвучало откуда-то сзади, еще один Драко бросился к Люциусу и замер, глядя в глаза своему двойнику. Где-то в желудке дернуло, и я хотел крикнуть: «Назад!», но не успел. Неизвестный под Обороткой сделал всего один шажок в сторону мальчишки, и тут же со звериной быстротой схватил его за шею, вышибая палочку из рук. В его ладони что-то блеснуло, и я с изумлением узнал маггловский пистолет.

Люди хлынули в стороны, кто-то закричал.

– Никому не двигаться! Стоять, Малфой! Если хоть кто-нибудь поднимет палочку, я тут же прострелю ему башку. Уж я успею, будьте уверены... Назад, я сказал! – Он протащил Драко к стойке, за которой в ужасе замер контролер. – Порт-ключ мне, живо!

Я уже решил, что успею невербально вырубить его, боясь лишь, чтобы Поттер или Люциус не сбили мое заклятье своим. Но вдруг позади меня раздался знакомый низкий голос:

– Ты промахнулся. 

– Что? – Казалось, захватчик на секунду сбился с курса, услышав это.

– Ты зря убил девочку. Французы еще вчера настроили порт-ключи так, чтобы они не выпускали оборотней. Никакая Оборотка бы не помогла.

– Ты врешь!

– Проверяй!

Лже-Драко выхватил порт-ключ из рук контролера, несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом с яростью швырнул в стену, оттолкнул Малфоя и с жутким, звериным рычанием бросился на Люпина. И тот внезапно кинулся навстречу, даже не подумав достать палочку. Вцепившись друг в друга, они рухнули на пол. Оборотка стала исчезать, видимо, поддаваясь натуре, и я узнал Грейбека. Почувствовав, что кто-то из них сейчас вцепится другому в шею, я бросился вперед и выкрикнул первое, что пришло в голову: «Агуаменти!». Вода накрыла дерущихся, и они мгновенно откатились друг от друга в разные стороны. Я наклонился над Люпином, приподнимая его за плечи. 

Он ловил ртом воздух, пытаясь откашляться:

– Ну, ты уж совсем… Как с собаками…

– На человека ты не был похож. 

– Ох, Снейп… – Он помотал головой, хватаясь за мою руку. – Знал бы ты, как я его всю жизнь боялся…

Я усмехнулся, продолжая держать Люпина за плечи, и поднял голову. Авроры скрутили Грейбека, Шеклболт стоял рядом с Люциусом и о чем-то спрашивал его. Фенрир внезапно расхохотался.

– Зачем, зачем… Непреложный он мне дал, вот зачем! Незадолго до битвы Лорд крепко на что-то рассердился и приказал мне его инициировать. Этот жук, конечно, вздумал откупиться, и я взял с него Обет, что он будет пытаться избавить меня от тюрьмы и казни всеми возможными способами. Вот он и пытался. И даже под Обетом не смог, ничтожество!

– Заткнись, ублюдок! – закричал Драко. 

– Мне здесь не жизнь, при новых порядках. Решил махнуть на материк. Мы с этим аристократишкой должны были добраться до Франции, а там – прости-прощай. Но его щенок слишком долго тянул с подписью обязательства. Конечно, кому охота уезжать от такого заступничка. – Грейбек внезапно посмотрел на Поттера, стоявшего за спиной Драко. – И тут еще этот идиот с визами! Надо было тогда еще тебя…

– Хватит! – рявкнул Шеклболт. – На допросе расскажете нам историю своей жизни. Увести!

Люциус, не отрываясь, смотрел на сына, а потом вдруг перевел взгляд на меня. «Как все удачно сложилось… Мы поменялись местами, твоя удача не совпала с моей. Я не жалею, что выиграл. И ты понимаешь это. Слизерин есть Слизерин».

Но сделать хоть что-то было необходимо. Я подошел к Поттеру и прошептал, показав на Драко:

– Уведи его! Пока отца не арестовали…

Тот кивнул. Я почувствовал, что меня оставляют силы, и поспешил покинуть здание все еще вполне чрезвычайного штаба.

***

Уже на улице я увидел Люпина, стоявшего под навесом крыльца и достававшего пачку сигарет из кармана, и вдруг вспомнил кое о чем. 

– Послушай-ка, что это за выходка была с моими документами на визу?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – невозмутимо ответил он, глядя куда-то вдаль.

– Тебе подробнее объяснить про даты прописью?.. – угрожающе начал я. 

Он усмехнулся, но, встретив мой взгляд, тут же нахмурился.

– Ты же не хотел ехать, Снейп!

– С чего ты это взял?! Краткий курс легилименции освоил?

– Ты сам мне сказал…

Не успел я возмутиться, как он достал из кармана сложенную вчетверо памятку о том, что делать при встрече с дементором, и протянул мне. Я развернул ее с дурным предчувствием и увидел, что она исписана аккуратным, каллиграфически выведенным словом: «Нет».

Нет, нет, нет…

– Какая потрясающая самонадеянность, чёрт тебя возьми! – с глухим бешенством проговорил я. В висках стучала кровь. – А если я совсем не Францию имел в виду?! А если я, к примеру, просто с ума по тебе сходил и написал это все от тоски, понимая, что безнадежен? Ну, что ты скажешь?

Люпин смотрел на меня, пепел с его сигареты падал на землю.

– В таком случае я тем более не мог отпустить туда человека, которому так дорог. Кортинг рассказал мне об этом месте. Оно бы тебя доконало. 

Не успел я сообщить Люпину, что это не его дело, и объяснить, к какой матери ему следует катиться со своей жалостью, как вдруг он с яростью отбросил сигарету в сторону.

– Вот почему, почему ты всегда говоришь все подряд?! Тоска, безнадежен… У тебя вообще не бывает ощущения, где нужно остановиться, куда не стоит заходить? Хоть какие-нибудь пределы у твоего легендарного сарказма есть?!

Я смотрел на него в полной растерянности. Люпин с размаху пнул ножку скамейки и ушел, не оборачиваясь.

***

Аппарировав прямо к двери дома, я почему-то подумал, что если войду внутрь, на меня сразу обрушится потолок. Поэтому я остался на крыльце, облокотившись на мокрые перила и разглядывая паутину, укутавшую фонарь…

Люпин оскорбился. Оскорбился жестоко и яростно от одного только предположения. И дело было совсем не в том, что он не отвечал, – я совершенно справедливо считал это невозможным. Ужаснее всего было то, что он отказывал мне в самом праве что-то чувствовать. Как будто мое никуда не годное сердце должно было четко знать свое место и не зарываться... Хотя, может быть, он был прав.

Спустившись с крыльца, я подставил ладонь под небо – дождь кончился. Ветер трепал листву, и холодные капли попадали за воротник. Я медленно побрел по саду. Он был, что называется, запущенным, – мы жили бок о бок, не влезая друг другу в душу. Ему совершенно не нужен был хозяин. Не нужен был человек. Он устроился сам, давно привыкнув к тому, что никто не приносит воды в засуху и не укрывает от мороза. Здесь все подчинялось простому принципу: родился слабым – умирай, когда более сильный заслонит тебе солнце. Никто не отодвинет его от тебя. Было бы глупо теперь разбивать тут клумбы и посыпать гравием дорожки. Противоестественно. 

Внезапно издалека послышался стук. Обойдя разваленную беседку, я увидел на крыльце Люпина. Тот трогал рукой косяк двери.

– Откройте, аврорат? – Я пытался добавить в голос насмешки. Зачем он явился опять? 

Оборотень вздрогнул, повернулся в мою сторону, прикрывая глаза ладонью, будто от солнца. Хотя никакого солнца не было.

– Я не работаю в аврорате.

– Ну, значит, – «откройте, чрезвычайный штаб»! Что ты забыл, Люпин?

– Сказать тебе спасибо.

– О, это не ко мне. Благодари Драко. И французов.

– Драко меня теперь возненавидит.

– Возненавидит, – согласно кивнул я. Жестокость была сладкой на вкус. – Я очень устал от тебя сегодня, Люпин. Давай-ка сделаем перерыв в общении. Годика на два, ты не против?

Я обошел его, бросив взгляд на мокрую от дождя куртку, и начал искать в кармане мантии ключи. 

– Не против! Хоть на десять! Только спасибо я хотел сказать за то, что ты просто мастерски возвращаешь с небес на землю! И это так… так, чёрт возьми, здорово! Вот ты говорил – узелок на удачу, помнишь? Это полная ерунда, совсем не помогает. Я так часто барахтаюсь в своих мыслях, тону в них, ничего не спасает, не держит, а вспоминаю тебя – и сразу твердую почву под ногами чувствую. А эти мои идиотские эмоции… Ты сегодня посмеялся над ними – меня отпустило. Отрезвило. И легче стало в тысячу раз.

Я наконец оторвал взгляд от дверной ручки и оглянулся на него. Люпин улыбался, нервно, но искренне.

– Ты только не злись на меня! Это всё – правда.

Я медленно подошел к нему, улыбка Люпина растаяла на глазах. Схватив его за правую руку, я задрал рукав и подцепил пальцем уже истрепавшуюся черную нитку.

– Ерунда, говоришь?

Он никак не отреагировал, изумленно глядя на меня. Тогда я сжал зубами этот «удачливый» амулет, резко дернул головой, так, что нитка с треском лопнула, и выплюнул ее остатки в сторону. На запястье остался след, и я скользнул по нему губами. В тот же момент мою шею обхватила рука, пальцы вцепились в волосы. Я повернул голову, увидел его расширившиеся, безумные глаза, тронул ладонью щеку. 

– Пойдем! – Здесь, на улице было слишком много воздуха. – Пойдем!

Отпустив Люпина, я первым прошел в дом, зажег светильник и достал из шкафа бутылку виски и два стакана. Руки почти не дрожали. Происходящее напоминало сон. Три часа назад я был уверен, что он исчезнет, уйдет туда, где его несчастную душу вылакают жадные твари, и ничем не мог ему помочь. А сейчас Люпин стоял здесь, и я не понимал, почему мне так незаслуженно повезло, и от этого хотел его еще сильнее, хотел удостовериться, что он живой, что он на свободе… 

– Снейп, куртка из шкафа исчезла!

– Какая куртка? 

– Я повесил куртку в шкаф, а она тут же исчезла.

– А, это «шкаф для порядка». Так мать говорила. Он куда-то убирает вещи. Утром просто призовешь ее Акц… 

Что я сказал? Утром?! 

– Нокс! – Люпин схватил меня за руку. – Если мы сейчас же не доберемся до спальни, я обещаю тебе вот этот ковер!

Я тащил его вглубь дома, вытягивая из шлевок ремень, сдирая с плеч рубашку. Страх разочаровать бился где-то в солнечном сплетении. Что он говорил там, на улице – я хорошо умею возвращать с небес на землю?.. Ну уж нет, в этот раз обойдешься!

Опускаясь перед ним на колени, я сжал пальцами его бедра, провел языком по дорожке волос и тихо-тихо, едва заметно коснулся головки поднявшегося члена.

– Чёрт возьми, Снейп, ты на стойкость меня проверяешь? – зашипел Люпин, выворачиваясь из моих рук, толкая к кровати. Голым он действительно выглядел лучше всего. Одуряюще выглядел. Я был бы согласен смотреть на него, пока хватит сил.

Люпина трясло. Он тянул меня на себя, заставляя выгибаться под его резкими, тяжелыми руками, не ласкал, не заботился об удовольствии, не думал о наслаждении, он хотел просто ощущать, и мне это нравилось. Я целовал его под коленом, он смыкал губы на моих пальцах, я входил, задыхаясь от тепла, он едва слышно шептал: «Боже, как до-о-олго», я дотрагивался до него, пытаясь задеть каждый нерв, – но все это было лишь техникой, кем-то изобретенным способом становиться близкими. Истинный смысл был только в том, чтобы этот бесконечно долгий день, год, тридцативосьмилетие разрешились, наконец, невыносимо сладким обретением себя, живого, существующего рядом с другим… 

– Больше не могу… – Подушка отлетела на пол, Люпин выгнулся, закрыв глаза. Я почти упал рядом с ним, прижимаясь к его губам, чувствуя соленый вкус пота и горячий восторженный выдох.

***

Я проснулся от холода. За окном уже посветлело, ветер гулял в листве. Почему-то ногам было теплее, чем плечам. Чуть приподняв голову, я увидел наброшенную поверх старого одеяла куртку. 

Люпин тяжело дышал во сне, уткнувшись лицом в мою руку. Его пальцы вцепились в простынь, лопатки свело. С кем он там боролся?..

Я ощутимо пошевелился, подтянул свою подушку к спинке кровати и сел, откинувшись на нее. Люпин тут же проснулся, поднял голову и уставился на меня. Внутри похолодело.

– Что ты смотришь? Это все еще я.

– Как прекрасна предсказуемость, – хрипло прошептал он и потер глаза.

Я запрокинул голову. Не хотелось начинать с этого утро, но я должен был сказать…

– Люпин, ты сделаешь мне визу?

– Куда? – Он замер, и мое сердце пропустило удар.

– Во Францию.

– Ясно. – Люпин с силой провел рукой по волосам и откинул одеяло. – Ясно. Наигрался, душу отвел – пора за дело? 

«Нет, не то ты говоришь». Я рывком подобрался к нему, схватил за шею и прижал к себе. Мои пальцы касались теплой кожи, уговаривая, объясняя... Через несколько секунд его руки подломились, и он опустил голову мне на колено.

– Никогда не пробовал лягушек… И французский я знаю, кстати.

– Неужели?

– Да, немного… И немецкий тоже. Без языков Кингсли дал бы мне должность сторожа. В лучшем случае.

– И каковы же масштабы? Се ля ви, пуркуа па?.. – усмехнулся я.

– Je redresse les épaules sous ton regard.*

– И что это значит?

– Это значит, что надо учить языки!

– Мерзавец! – Я столкнул его голову с колена. – Ты мне за это ответишь! 

Глядя на улыбку Люпина, на чёртову куртку в ногах, я чувствовал, что у меня теперь есть якорь, есть оберег, перед которым Франция, Риддл и тысячи моих ошибок были бессильны. 

Конец

___________________________________________________________________________________  
* Под твоим взглядом я расправляю плечи (фр.)


End file.
